Prior art does exist for an extendable mast connected to a skid via a linkage that allows pivoting of the mast with respect to the skid. A typical prior-art mast positioning system is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,388. This design is inherently limited in the orientation of the mast that it is able to achieve because of the type of actuators used, the positioning of the actuators relative to each other, the existence of a pivot point at the far end of the mast and by the linkage that is used to orient the mast. Due to all of these limitations, the system is only capable of orienting the mast in a substantially vertical position on a maximum slope of up to about 8 degrees.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved multi-axial mast positioning system that does not suffer from these limitations.